Rise Of The Halliwell God
by veyronking995
Summary: Slight Oh My Goddess AU: What if when Piper and Leo split up they said goodbye at home? What if Chris was the result of their goodbye? (Starts just after Paige is turned to stone)
1. Chapter 1

**Rise Of The Halliwell God**

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters or anything to do with them, the story idea is mine but that is it.

Chapter 1

"Are you sure she's not a statue?" asked Phoebe not sure

"Sure, all the statues you see? They aren't really statues, their people just like your sister, expect they've been turned into stone like her" said Chris

"Who are you again?" asked Phoebe

"Chris, Chris Perry" said Chris, before adding casually "From the Future actually"

"From the what?" asked Phoebe incredulously

Just then she heard some noises and turned to see Piper, Piper froze when she saw the 'statue'

"Oh my god! Please tell me that that statue just looks like Paige!" screamed Piper

"Oh it's Paige" said Phoebe sighing "But what are you doing here missy! You said you were at P3 today!" said Phoebe

"I forgot something and then I heard noises and came to check" said Piper "I was worried"

"Well the people in my premonition were the titans, Paige thought it would be a good idea to lure them here, one appeared and turned her to stone before Chris saved me" Phoebe explained

"So she lured titans here, I mean titans as in evil god?" intervened Piper, surprised; she knew Paige went after evil but to hear she went after titans was surprising

"She said she had made potions that were stronger than the ones we used against the source so I though it should be enough" said Phoebe, looking at Piper

"Whoa! Who is he?" asked Piper finally noticing Chris, but as she was talking she felt angry that her sisters would try something so stupid and without her or Leo

"Uh how could you both be so stupid to go after them" Piper screeched

"Okay, that is it, you are going to need to calm down so we can find out how to undo this" said Phoebe trying to calm her sister

"Fine, okay I am calming myself" said Piper breathing slowly to calm herself

"Okay, back to my question, who are you?" said Piper, looking at Chris

"I am Chris Perry, I am from the future, just like 20 years or so" said Chris

"From the future?" said Piper looking at him incredulously

"Yes, and I'm not a demon, I'm actually a good guy so don't try to blow me up or something anything" said Chris, knowing the trust issues his family had in this timeline

"Yeah, I guess he is, he orbed in and he stopped me from looking into her eyes if he had not I would be a statue right now just like Paige here" said Phoebe gratefully

"Orb? Are you a Whitelighter?" asked Piper, looking at Chris

"Half, I am a witchlighter, half witch and half whitelighter" said Chris, knowing that he might as well tell them, they might trust him more if he told them that himself insteead of

"Really?" asked Piper surprised and even Phoebe looked surpised

"Yeah, just like Paige and Wyatt" said Chris

"Interesting, is that a common pairing in the future, did Piper and Leo like start a trend?" asked Phoebe

"No, it's not that common" said Chris, it wasn't common at all, the only witchlighter hybrids in the future were all Halliwells, there weren't any others

"Oh! What are your active powers!" asked Phoebe excited suddenly, at which Piper rolled her eyes

"Um…Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Levitation, Empathy, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Acceleration, those and normal Whitelighter powers" said Chris

"Nice, you have both of Piper's powers and one of mine" said Phoebe smiling

"Not bad, okay, now that we've had this nice meet and greet, how are we suppose to fix this and Chris why did you come from the future?" asked Piper

"I'm hear to change the future, besides you should be glad that she is just turned into stone, if I hadn't came in, she would have been the 3rd Whitelighter victim" said Chris deciding to tell a small truth about his future

"Third? I thought there was only one?" asked Piper while inwardly relieved

"Not anymore" said Chris knowing she was going to call his hated father

"Leo? Leo!" shouted Piper proving Chris right

Leo then orbed in instantly, he looked concerned

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" said Leo but Piper interrupted

"No, no, Leo! There is no demon attacking" said Piper

"Oh…okay" said Leo, calming down "What happened?" asked Leo as he noticed the stone statue Paige

"Titans happened, but fitst Leo how many Whitelighter's been missing?" asked Piper

"Uh, there are now two missing whitelighters, why?" asked Leo while wondering why they were not concerned about Paige

"See" said Chris, at which Leo looked at Chris curiously

"Who is he?" asked Leo knowing if he was a enemy Piper and Phoebe would be trying to vanquish him

"Apparently a Half Witch and Half Whitelighter from the future, like Paige and Wyatt, from the future" said Piper

"WHAT?" asked Leo looking at Piper in shock

Then they heard a crash

"Let's go check that out" said Piper and tried to get up but immediately Phoebe interrupted her

"Oh no you missy, you are staying right here and act as backup,you, new guy, stay with our sister and orb her away if its too dangerous. Leo and I will check this out" said Phoebe and pulled a shocked Leo away, who was still staring at Chris in amazement.

Top of Form 2

 **A/N : I decided to read through this story and realised that when I had postd this story I used the** _ **original**_ **name and I forgot to alter it, that is the only change.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Charmed:The Ultimate God**

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters, however this story was inspired by anothe story.

Chapter 2

"Half witch, half whitelighter from the future" said Leo still suprised

"Leo focus if this is a demon after us and they are powerful I may need you to orb me out" Leo nodded and followed Phoebe, suddenly a fairy flew past Phoebe.

"What, where did that come from" said Phoebe pointing to the little fairy

"Forget that, where did they come from" said Leo pointing at the their living room

Phoebe looked and froze in shock; there were dwarves, leprechauns, nymphs, elf nanny and many other good magical creatures.

A dwarf then accidentally broke a vase.

"Sorry for that, although we would replace it if you stop the world from ending" said the dwarf

"Okay…what's going on?" asked Leo confused

"Haven't you noticed? We can all sense that something is going on, something terrible" said the Elf Nanny

"The Titans?" wondered Phoebe

"Must be" said Leo

"So you guys came here because you wanted our help?" asked Phoebe

"Well you are the Charmed ones" said the dwarf

"Yeah but we have our own problems right now, along with the Titans, Paige has been turned into stone by lovely Meta, so right now the power of three won't work! What can we do about the titans!" said Phoebe frustrated

"Hey lady, when the Titans strike even you will also suffer" said one of the leprechauns

"Wait, wait, someone has been turned into stone?" asked a dwarf

"Yeah, our sister Paige, a charmed one" said Phoebe

"Hmm" said the dwarf thoughtfully and looked at a leprechaun "We can help with that, a little fairy dust, leprechaun luck and my hammer and we're all good, I think" said the dwarf

"Are you sure?" asked Phoebe sceptically

"Yeah" said the dwarf and leprechaun in unison

"Should we try that?" asked Phoebe looking to Leo

"Might as well, we don't have anything else" said Leo

"Okay, I will show you where she is" said Phoebe and a fairy, a leprechaun and dwarf following Phoebe, with Leo following too

 **In the Attic**

"I do not need to rest, god why do they want to sideline me!" said Piper angrily and a lamp blew up

"Cause they don't want anything to you, you are the strongest charmed one so you are the best backup" said Chris sighing as he flicked through the Book of Shadow

"What are you doing?" asked Piper as she saw Chris flicking through the books

"Looking for something to get your sister out of that" said Chris pointing at Paige

"Okay then, why are you here Chris, in our time?" asked Piper curiously

"Like I said to change the past and make a better future" said Chris

"How?" asked Piper looking at him

"I can't tell you, future consequences" said Chris knowing that would annoy them all but also knwoing that is a law of time travel

Piper looked irritated at that and was about to retort when Phoebe came in, followed by Leo, a dwarf, a fairy and a leprechaun?

"Okay…where did they come from?" asked Piper raising her eyebrows

"Downstairs because apparently the world is about to end and all the good magical creatures are taking refuge in our home" said Phoebe

"Why did you bring those three here?" asked Chris

"They are going to help us break free Paige" said Leo

"Okay you three do your thing" said Phoebe

Three of them nodded, the fairy sprinkled some fairy dust on it, simultaneously the leprechaun threw his gold nugget on Paige for good luck, after which the dwarf hit the statue with the hammer. This did not work for she remained the same.

"While you were talking I whipped up a quick potion if I throw this as well it should do the trick" said Chris from the potion table he had moved to while making the potion

They repeated it but with Chris' potion before the dwarf struck it, it seemed to work as Paige became normal again.

"Oh my god Paige! You are back! You are not stoned anymore!" said Phoebe and ran to hug her sister

"Hey, wow that sounded very weird…" said Paige "What happened? Why do we have so many magical creatures, and who is that guy?" asked Paige pointing at Chris

"Apparently a part whitelighter and part witch from the future" said Piper

"What?" said Paige surprised "Like me?"

"Precisely" said Chris finally getting to meet his other aunt

"Anyway, what I am confused is why are the almighty Titans after Whitelighters?" asked Piper confused

"To steal the power of orbing" said Chris knowing she would understand quickly

"But why would they want to steal the power of orbing-oh my god!" said Piper as she looked at Chris

Chris understood that Piper seemed to have made the connection as quickly as he thought.

"What?" asked Leo

"Leo! Orb up there, I think the Titans are after the Elders, that's why they are after the orbing power" said Piper urgently

Leo's eyes went wide and he orbed out instantly

"Did you know about this?" asked Phoebe

"Maybe" said Chris

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Paige

"Because that would change things too much, you were suppose to figure it out yourself" answered Chris

"At the risk of ending the world!" said Phoebe

"Actually it would have happened anyway and I helped you figure it out quicker" said Chris

"Oh for the love of god, this is getting no where, Chris orb after Leo and see how he is" said Piper

Chris seemed to obey Piper without a word and orbed out.

"You trust him?" asked Paige looking Piper

"Not completely but I have no reason not to" said Piper

"Besides he did save me, if he hadn't orbed in, then I would have been turned into stone too, he is kind of shady but I think he is evil, we've gone through a lot of evil and he doesn't seem to fit the bill" said Phoebe

 **Up there**

Chris orbed in and saw his dad on his knees looking devastated

"Leo" said Chris effortlessly calling his father by his name

Calling Leo and not dad was easy as half the time Leo wasn't around that much, it was calling his mother by her name and not calling her mom was the hardest part.

"Why didn't you tell me! Why did you let this happen?" asked Leo angrily at the young man

"Whoa! Easy, easy dude" said Chris raising his hands, tempted to freeze his dad but knew that wouldn't do any good so did nothing but walk backwards

"Because of you they are all dead" said Leo

"It isn't because of me that they are dead, well not all of them anyway. A few of the Elders are still alive, they are hiding in Earth and to save them, you must find a way to kill the Titans" said Chris

"But how?" asked Leo, now more calm

"I think you know how" said Chris calmly

"But the Elders forbid it" said Leo knowing but reluctant to do what he was refering to

"The Elders aren't in any position to deny this okay, besides you know it's the only way" said Chris pointing at the doors that led to the urn

"But…no I can't do it, Piper and her sisters are already charmed ones this would make them gods and witches if they lost control..." said Leo faltering knowing the damage they could do as they would have their witches power of three and god powers combined

"If you don't do this, the world is doomed anyway and if anyone can overcome the the temptation of power it is the legendary charmed ones" said Chris, knowing his concerns about losing themselves to the immense power

None the less he had to find a way to kill the Titans this time, in the future the Titans are Wyatt's allies and that wasn't good at all.

"You might wanna start soon" said Chris and orbed out to his mother and aunts, who he could hear shouting

 **At the Manor**

"Chris! Leo! Anybody!" shouted Piper

Orbs formed into Chris, next to Piper

"Where's Leo?" asked Piper "Why isn't he here?"

"He has a plan and is about to put it in motion" said Chris smiling

"What do you mean by that, what does he mean by that?" asked Paige looking at her oldest sister at which Piper simply shrugged

Suddenly a tornado of light started surrounding Piper, Phoebe and Paige. After the light cleared Piper, Phoebe and Paige were wearing ancient, Greek, white with golden designs on it, clothes. Piper's hair was down, normal but Phoebe's hair was few feet longer and blonde and Paige had her hair tied up and a trident.

They could each feel their new power and that of each other but were completely confused at to what had happened.

"Ah!" shouted Phoebe

"What the hell just happened!" asked Piper

"You're goddesses" said Chris smiling

"Goddesses! What the hell you mean by that" but Paige stopped as her mind was swamped and her personality was slightly altered by her new power, her sisters were feeling the same affects however Piper seemed like her personality had not changed at all.

Top of Form 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters, however this story was inspired by another story.

 **Phoebe is the Goddess of Love, her powers are: Luring, Empathy, Beaming, Shield, Invincibility, Immunity**

 **Paige is the Goddess of War, her powers are: Super Strength, Holograms, Lighting Teleportation, Electrokinesis through Trident, Shield, Invincibility, Immunity**

 **Piper is the Goddess of Earth and Nature: Whirling Teleporting, Geokinesis, Crushing, Aerokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Thermokinesis, Cryokinesis, Force Blasts, Atmokinesis, Shield, Invincibility, and Immunity.**

Chapter 3

"What do you mean we are Goddesses? Why are we wearing costumes?" said Piper

"Whoa Piper, breathe" said Phoebe while twirling her new long blonde hair

"Exactly what I mean, you are Greek Goddesses, these aren't costumes, they are your new clothes which show your Goddess positions" said Chris

"Who made us Goddesses?" asked Paige

"Leo did" answered Chris

"What? Leo is not in god-making business, besides why did he do that to us?" asked Piper

"To defeat the Titans, they can only be defeated by becoming gods and that's why Leo did this," said Chris grumbling, a bit annoyed with all the questions but knowing why they were asking

"Cool…what powers do we have and what Goddess are we?" asked Paige wonderingly, her desire to know their powers being the first sign of her slightly altered personality caused by being the goddess of war.

"Paige you have Athena's powers,the Goddess of War, Phoebe you have Aphrodite's powers, the Goddess of Love and Piper you have Gaia's power, the Goddess of Earth and Nature" said Chris already knowing because Leo had told him what gods he would turn them into

"And why did he turn us into gods?" said Piper raising an eyebrow at Chris

"He turned you because you have the power of three even in the this form, so you should have the power to destroy them for good instead of just imprisoninng them again" said Chris

"Huh, that actually makes a lot of sense" said Paige

"I am here to help in any way I can and to act as a go between you guys and Leo" said Chris

"Wow, clearly Leo must have other things he is doing or else he would be here helping us as well" said Paige

Chris knew Leo was also locating as many of the fleeing elders as possible as well as directing others from the good side to help hide them once found.

"Yeah, he has other important duties which he can stop after you guys destroy the titans" said Chris hoping to steer the conversation back on track

"Wait, we have to fight the Titans?" said Phoebe surprised

"Well yeah, Au-Phoebe, that is the whole reason why you're a Goddess" said Chris, mentally cursing himself for almost calling her Aunt

But Phoebe and her sisters thankfully missed that little slip up.

"We can't, I mean these are titans we are talking about who knows how powerful they are" said Phoebe

"We don't have any other option, besides you got involved when you lured a titan here to try and destroy" said Chris pointedly

Paige wanted to protest but she was interrupted by Piper

"Where is Leo anyway? Why isn't he here?" asked Piper, wanting to see her husband

"He is Up there" said Chris nodding upwards

"Leo! Get down here, Leo!" shouted Piper

"Whoa Piper I like my eardrums thanks" said Paige sarcastically

"Whoa, calm down Piper Leo is fine, but he can't come down until the titans are gone" said Chris

"And why not?" asked Paige

"Because Leo is using the heavens as a power boost to help locate the elders who managed to escape, he is also organising good magical creatures to help find them, before finding somewhere to hide them until the titans are gone" Chris explained

"Why can't you do it after all you aid you are here to make the future a better place" said Phoebe

"No, I can't you see in the original future one elder entrusted Leo to do it but he refused, and after the titans took heaven he felt too guilty to do it plus after that he became an elder, he couldn't go up there because the titans would have killed him" said Chris, his voice becoming irritated with having to explain instead of them getting prepared

"Nice, so he gave us these neat powers" said Paige cheerfuly, which annoyed Chris

"This is not funny or a good news" said Chris angry at her cheerful tone despite knowing the danger

"Oh calm down, we know it's not" shouted Piper annoyed at both of them

"Good, can we get started now" asked Chris

"Then what happened?" asked Phoebe refering to Chris' story and ignoring his question

"Eventually a new source of all evil appeared and formed an alliance with the titans" said Chris

At which Chris slightly hesitated and cleared his voice to get their attention "The new source does not appear much but he is more powerful than any previous source" Chris continued but knowing he had to reveal as much as he did

Just then, lighting fast, blue orbs appeared and formed into Leo; who looked both annoyed and worried

"Piper! Are you okay? Why all the shouting?" asked Leo worried

"I'm fine, we all are fine, where have you been?" asked Piper

"Up there, I had to make a safe house for the remaining Elders to hide and also to make you into Goddesses, are you sure you are alright?" asked Leo worried

"Leo, I am fine" said Piper smiling at finally seeing her husband, she had been worried and had a bad feeling that maybe she wont be seeing him for a while but that feeling was gone now "We're all fine although we almost gave Chris a heart attack with all the shouting" said Piper

"Why would he have a coronary attack if you are in all shouting?" asked Leo and then looked at Chris

"Because apparently we kept getting side tracked by talking about other things" explained Paige

At this Leo looked at Paige

"Of course, imagine the damage they can create and he lived in a world with them in charge " said Leo, finally realizing that Chris lived in a world ruled by titans and knowing that he wanted them gone as soon as possible.

"Well then let's hope that we can get rid of them for good this time" said Piper

Chris was wondering by their lack of talk about the source if they had forgotten all he told them about the source, he was hoping they had because he had revealed a lot more than he had wanted to.

By the looks of it, his prayers seemed to be answered when they weren't talking on that topic and seemed to blow it off completely.

"Oh who cares, Leo, where are the Titans? Might as well get this over with, the sooner the better, then that way we can save the world, get back to our normal life and we won't be afraid of living in a world of pure darkness permanently" said Piper

Leo closed his eyes and seemed to sense before opening his eyes, then he looked at Piper

"I know where they are, they are in Amazon" said Leo

"Okay then, ladies, we have some Titan butts to kick" said Piper and she disappeared in whirling winds

Paige followed her sister, disappearing in lightening and Phoebe beamed after them, disappearing in hearts

"Alright I am going back up there to continue to supervise, keep me posted on everyting down here" said Leo to Chris, who nodded before Leo orbed out

Piper, Paige and Phoebe were standing infront of the Elder called Roland, in between the Titans

"They wield the power of Goddesses" said Cronus

"Let's just kill the Elder" said Demetrius

Demetrius and Cronus then threw streams of fire and lightening. Piper, Paige, Phoebe immediately held out one of their hands and created a white light shield surrounding them

"I don't know how long we can hold this up, I can't move" said Paige

"Neither can I, they are strong" said Phoebe

"Uh oh" said Piper

"What?" asked Phoebe worried

"I can't move either, and I can sense that our shield will not last long" said Piper sensing that their shield was weakening

"What!" said Phoebe and Paige worried

"Okay, now that the Titans are winning in this situation, we need to bail with the Elder, excuse me what's your name?" asked Piper looking over her shoulder at him

"Roland" said Roland

"Great, we need to bail with Roland over here before the titans powers break through our shield" said Piper

"How are we gonna do that, I am too drained to teleport" said Phoebe

"So am I" said Paige

"Me too" said Piper

"Great, nice rescue party aren't we, we don't have a way to get out" said Piper

The titans then got ready to increase the strength of their stream of lightening and fire again when just in the nick of time suddenly orbs surrounded , Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Roland.

 **A/N: I reposted this because I noticed a couple of errors and decided to fix them**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters, however this story was inspired by another story.

Chapter 4

After the orbs appeared the charmed ones noticed that they were in a wide open spaced cave and there were Elders gathered in little clusters talking amongst themselves.

"Huh, how did we get here" asked a surprised Phoebe

"Well we appeared in orbs so it was probably Leo" said Paige

"No way, Leo doesn't have that kind of power" said Piper

"Normally he doesn't, he has it because he's been Up there for a while. Being up there can give Whitelighters a power boost but normally they don't use it as it is the Elder's powers and not simple Whitelighter's" said Roland as he approached from talking with a few Elders

"Thank god for that" said Phoebe but then laughed at the choice of her words

"Where are we anyway?" asked Piper again

"This is Sanctuary" said Roland while spreading his arms

"Sanctuary?" asked Piper confused

"Yes, Leo built this safe house to hide us and the rest of the Elders from the Titans" said Roland "I'm actually surprised at how well Leo is working, I was actually one of the Elders who weren't exactly a big fan of him as he married a witch and all, no offense" said Roland looking at a very irritated Piper

"Offense taken!" said Piper huffing

"Don't mind her, her temper is a bit fiery these days " explained Paige

"It's okay, I don't mind" responded Roland calmly

"Well, looks like not all Elders are pain in the asses" commented Piper

"Piper!" screeched Paige and Phoebe together but Roland did not look offended

"Uh…thanks, I guess?" said Roland "I cannot believe that Leo turned you three into Goddesses though, last time when we turned mortals into Goddesses, they wouldn't give up their power" said Roland

"Yeah, well if he hadn't turned them into Goddesses, the world would end up being plunged into darkness " commented Chris as he orbed in

"Chris, how did you get in here" asked Paige surprised

"Leo, he asked me to make sure that he got you all out safely" said Chris

At this Roland looked at the young man who seemed to know the charmed ones but he did not know how.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Roland

"Me? I'm from the future, Chris Perry, I'm half Witch and half Whitelighter" said Chris

"Another witch-whitelighter, from the future?" asked Roland surprised

"Yep, though he says witchlighter" said Phoebe twirling her hair

"Why have you come here then? Time travelling is dangerous" warned Roland

"I came here to change the future for the better" said Chris cryptically

"That's it, that's all you're going to say" said Roland incredulously

"Yep, that's all been saying it to us, feels frustrating to be in the cryptic end isn't it?" said Piper smiling, she had always found it annoying when they would always give them cryptic answers

This caused Roland to roll his eyes at that

"What I don't understand is why did Leo ask you to come" said Roland confused

"Because Leo is dealing with the situation and he wanted someone here in case we need any help or need to contact him" said Phoebe before Chris could

"Hmmm, what reason did Leo choose you?" said Roland looking at the new comer

"Because he apparently saved my life" said Paige

"What?" asked Roland shocked

"Yep" said Piper

"But how" said Roland, now observing Chris

"Paige was turned to stone and killed in my future, I got here just after she was turned to stone and managed to stop the titan from killing Paige" said Chris

"Oh!" said Roland looking at Chris, glad he had kept the power of three from being destroyed again

"What?" asked Piper, looking how Roland was staring at Chris

"I was just surprised to hear that Paige would've died, either way I am sorry for how I have treated Leo, I will never sell him short again that's for sure, without Leo's quick thinking and help, we'd all me dead. I believe he is sensing all the other remaining Elders too" said Roland now looking to Piper so she would know he is sincere

"Aww isn't that sweet, your hubby is a hero" said Phoebe talking to Piper

At this Chris raised his eyebrows whereas Piper gave Phoebe a blank look

"You make me want to gag" said Piper glaring at Phoebe whereas she simply rolled her eyes

"You're not the only one" said Chris to Piper "That was an odd thing to say Phoebe" he added at their questioning looks

At which Piper raised her eyebrows and Phoebe glared at Chris

"Oh so you're teaming up with Piper, what is up with all the Whitelighters siding with Piper" said Phoebe

"Uh, I believe you should focus on the Titans" said Roland trying to bring them back on track

"Exactly, we need a game plan" said Chris looking at Piper, Phoebe and Paige

"Sure, I just have one final question before we go in the game plan" said Phoebe

"What?" asked Chris

Phoebe then looked at Roland

"What are you wearing under that robe?" asked Phoebe, fluttering her eye lashes

"Phoebe!" shouted Piper horrified, Paige looked surprised at this

Chris almost choked but Roland simply gave Phoebe a blank look, knowing she was being overwhelmed by her Aphrodite powers and wasn't offended

"More robes" said Roland, before he turned around and walked away, leaving only Piper, Chris, Paige and Phoebe

"Yeah…we definitely need a plan, how are we gonna do this?" asked Paige

"I don't know we gave it everything we had" said Phoebe

"Actually, you didn't give it everything you had" commented Chris

"What?" said Piper looking at Chris

"You only tried defending yourselves from the Titans, but never actually tried to attack them with your powers" said Chris having used his powers to sense what had happened

"Hey…you are actually right, we only created a shield to protect ourselves but we never really attack them with our powers" said Piper

"Exactly, Paige you are Athena, Goddess of War so fighting is in your blood currently, Piper, you are Gaia, Goddess of Earth itself, you control the atmosphere, the ground the Titans are walking in, if you unleash your power they will be nothing" said Chris encouraging his mom

"Yeah now I feel useless…" said Phoebe "I don't have any power that I could use against the Titans, my power of Goddess of Love is useless, why couldn't Leo give me a powerful Goddess power!" complained Phoebe

"No, that's not true, one of your Goddess powers include Empathy, you might be able to use that to manipulate them a little" said Chris trying to cheer her up

"I do? Cool" said Phoebe feeling better

"Not to mention we have a Goddesses of the Earth and Nature, you and I know Gaia was one of the strongest Goddesses, seeing as we have the power of three even in this form, we have more power against them" said Paige, perking up even more "With that, I think our probabilities of winning this battle has increased slightly"

"Alright, let's go back in the Manor then figure something out, I don't like this cave" said Piper

All of them nodded, Phoebe beamed away, Paige disappeared in a lightening bolt and Chris orbed while Piper disappeared in twirling winds.

 **Back at the Manor**

Leo was concentrating hard, with his eyes closed to sense the other Elders from the Manor, he had originally gone up there to sense them but he knew his wife would be agitated, so after orbing them to safety he decided to orb back down and sense them.

He suddenly heard noises and opened his eyes to see that the girls and Chris had returned.

"How did it go?" asked Leo, standing next to Piper instinctively at which Piper smiled

"Not that good unfortunately" said Paige slightly annoyed at the failed attempt

"We did save the Elder but our shield almost fell just before you orbed us out" said Piper

"Wait…are you okay?" asked Leo worriedly looking at Piper before looking at her sisters

"Gee thanks for the concern for us Leo" said Phoebe sarcastically hoping to lighten the mood

"Oh calm down, she is his wife it only makes sense that he would check on her first" said Paige stating it as a matter of fact

"I know I was just kidding" said Phoebe

"Guys, can we please focus! Titans might end up ruling the world if you guys don't fix it" said Chris

"What? You did come back to help" said Leo

"I know that but I am only here to be in the sidelines, helping, helping you all whenever I am needed" said Chris irritated

"I'm gonna go check on Wyatt, then we can make a game plan" said Piper

Kissing Leo quickly, she went upstairs to find her son

As she came in Wyatt's room, her eyes went wide when she saw his shield up and Cronus lurking next to Wyatt

"Get the hell away from my son, NOW!" shouted Piper angrily, as soon as she said that, her voice echoed and a forced of wind blasted Cronus away from Wyatt, her power unleashed from her anger

As soon as she said that, two sets of orbs, hearts and lighting appeared and Phoebe, Paige, Chris and Leo appeared next to Piper

Leo orbed to near Wyatt instantly to take Wyatt. Cronus, having gotten up again, recovering from the blast got up and aimed another stream of fire towards Leo

"No" shouted Piper and the wind deviated the fire back at Cronus

Just then Demetrius appeared, having sensed Cronus

Demetrius sent a stream of lightening bolts towards Piper, but Paige countered Demetrius' with her own electrokinesis, hers overcoming his electricity

"We must retreat" muttered Cronus to Demetrius

They both seemed to agree and before the charmed ones could attack them anymore, they disappeared

"Well…I guess we're going to need a game plan very soon" said Leo carrying Wyatt

"Understatement of the year" muttered Paige


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Charmed

Chapter 5

"I can't believe they came after Wyatt" said Piper furiously, as she neared Leo she instinctively took Wyatt to reassure herself that he is okay

"Tried to attack Wyatt, but they didn't, Wyatt had his protective shield up didn't you?" said Phoebe as she also came closer

"That's because we came in time, if we had been late the Titans could have gotten through his shield" said Leo

"What do you mean?" asked Paige

"Wyatt is strong, twice blessed but Titans or Gods are far beyond any witch including Wyatt" said Leo worriedly, as he looked at Wyatt

"Then we must try and destroy the Titans even sooner" said Chris trying to get them focused, at which they stared at him

"What! If we kill the Titans, all is well in the world and your son is safe" said Chris pointing at Wyatt

"Fair enough" said Phoebe shrugging

"Fine, we will come with a plan but first we need to take Wyatt somewhere safe, if the Titans attack Wyatt, his shield won't protect him" said Piper bouncing Wyatt

"I'll orb him to Darryl and Sheila's" said Leo

"But what if the Titans sense Wyatt?" asked Chris secretly concerned, not being able to show it as they may wonder why

"They won't if I keep this on Wyatt" said Leo as he took out an amulet "It's an enchanted amulet; they won't be able to sense Wyatt because of it"

Piper nodded and handed Wyatt to Leo, after which Leo orbed away

Two minutes later Leo had orbed back

"What plan do we have then?" asked Leo looking at Piper

"Well, I suggest practice, Piper practice her powers, because she has shown to be the strongest, the one with the strongest powers so she can embrace her powers, then we can get rid of the titans" said Paige

"Also if you know how to wield and control your powers, then you could even use the Power of Three in your Goddess forms, after all you are still sisters" said Chris

"That should work" agreed Leo "When I made you Goddesses I partially tied your Goddess nature to your witch nature to allow you to keep the power of three even as Goddesses" he continued

"Uh…hello...but where is Phoebe ?" asked Piper as she noticed her missing sister

Leo, Paige and Chris turned to see Phoebe but were surprised to see she wasn't there

"Where did she go? When did she go?" asked Piper annoyed

Leo closed his eyes and tried to sense Phoebe and then opened his eyes

"She is in the auction" said Leo sighing in annoyance

"Oh for goodness sake Phoebe! In the middle of this she shoots off to that stupid auction!" said Piper frustrated

"It's probably because of her Goddess power, after all she is Aphrodite" said Paige

"I'll go get her" said Piper and got ready to whirl to the auction but Chris stopped her

"No, you stay and practise, I'll go and get her" said Chris needing her to stay focused

Piper opened her mouth to protest but Leo and Paige nodded in agreement at which she rolled her eyes

"Why can't I go?" asked Piper

"Because Chris is right you are our strongest, so the more practise you get the better our odds" said Paige

Chris looked at them one more time before orbs surronded Chris and he orbed out

When Chris came, he noticed that everyone was practically bidding on his aunt

"Ten thousand!" shouted a voice

"Eleven Thousand!" shouted another voice

At this Chris rolled his eyes, when he saw how Phoebe was happily taking in the attention she was getting from her Goddess power

He marched on top of the stage so he could take her away before things get out of more hand

"Phoebe, yo, we gotta go for your families _Titan_ ic situation remember?" said Chris strictly to his Aunt Phoebe, trying to convince her while ignoring the men who were still bidding on Phoebe

"Uh…can I bid on him?" asked a woman who had been in crowd noticing Chris trying to negotiate with Phoebe

"Eh.. I don't" Elise tried to control the auction

"Twelve thousand!" shouted a woman

"Fourteen Thousand!" shouted another woman

"Fifteen Thousand!" shouted another eager woman

"Oh! You are a favourite Chris, I can feel all their emotions for you" said Phoebe nodding her head eagerly as she felt their feelings

"Yeah, not interested, got plans, got a world to save people" said Chris looking at the crowd and then held Phoebe

"We gotta go, _now!_ " hissed Chris as he started pulling away Phoebe with him, ignoring the protests from the men who wanted to big on Phoebe and the women who wanted to bid on him!

"But-"

"No buts" said Chris

"Sheesh, are you sure you are half-Whitelighter? Cause you sure are bossy mister, Leo isn't this bossy, aren't you suppose to be a freaking pacifist?" asked Phoebe raising her eyebrows

"I should be but I'm not, people say I am a walking, male version of my mom and she has a fiery temper and happens to be very bossy" said Chris rolling his eyes "We are going _now_ , this is getting dangerous for everyone"

When they were a good distance away from the crowd, Chris held onto Phoebe and used his power to teleport both of them away with the whirling winds

 **Back at the Manor**

Orbs formed into Phoebe and Chris

"Phoebe! What the hell had you been thinking?" asked Piper looking at Phoebe incredulously

"Okay, okay, sorry, maybe I got a bit carried away with my powers…" said Phoebe embarassed

"Never mind, we were discussing that to cover the ground we are going to split up" said Paige

"Splitup?" asked Chris

"Yeah, split up, Piper and Phoebe can look somewhere and Chris and I can cover somewhere else. This way Phoebe and I will both have back incase on our side so one of us distracts the titans while the other gets the others" said Paige

"But shouldn't be together? I mean our power will be strongest when we are together right? We are still sisters" said Phoebe confused

"I know, that's where I am going, if the Titans see us together, they wont attack, so if we split up, then they will attack, get the image? So after either of one encounters them, call and we will go to the others, either" said Piper "Make sense?" asked Piper

"Kind of…" trailed Phoebe

"Good, Phoebe and I will cover Underground, because if they are bad, where else can they be other than Underworld, and Paige and Chris; you two decide what you both will cover" said Piper in a commanding tone

"What? Underworld, no Piper, you can't, something could happen to you or Phoebe! And I won't be able to hear you either" said Leo panicking

"Relax Leo, we are Goddesses, I'm sure we will be able to take care of each other" said Piper trying to calm him

Leo didn't look convinced but before he could complain anymore, Piper kissed him and then whirled away, with Phoebe beaming after Piper, disappearing in hearts.

"I guess in that case, we are gonna go scour the Heavens then" said Chris looking at Leo and Paige

This caused them to look at him

"What? If they are after the remaining Elders or after Heaven, they might be there" said Chris shrugging

"Worth a shot, Leo you coming with us?" asked Paige

"I'll be right behind you" said Leo going because Paige was the only God with them

They nodded and Paige disappeared in lightening, Chris and Leo both orbed up.

 **Underworld**

Piper and Phoebe appeared in few minutes

"So what are we going to do now? Just stand here?" asked Phoebe

"No, look around for the Titans" said Piper and started walking, while Phoebe followed

"I don't know, why are we in Underworld, I don't exactly like it here, bad memories" said Phoebe remembering her time as Queen

"We don't have any other choice, they could be here-" started Piper but then stopped and looked around

"What?" asked Phoebe

"Wow, this was a long shot but I didn't expect them to actually be here" said Piper

"What? They're here? Where" said Phoebe and looked around cautiously

"Not here, here, but definitely here, I can, I think I can sense the Titans…" trailed Piper as she concentrated

"What? You can sense the Titans? That is so unfair, that you seem to handle your Goddess power perfectly, you even managed to use Aerokinesis and now you can use your godly sense power" whined Phoebe

"Shh" said Piper trying to make her sister quiet

"What?" asked Phoebe now alert

"My senses are tingling, they are coming here, fast" said Piper

"Oh then do you think we should go and fetch Chris and Paige?" asked Phoebe wondering if they have time to get Paige so they can use their godly power of three

"Fetch? They are people not dogs Phoebe! Besides they are coming very fast, I think if we go and come back, they might run away" said Piper

"Then what?" asked Phoebe panicking

Before Piper had the chance to share her plan B with Phoebe, they heard a loud bang and flipped their head to see that it was Cronus and Demetrius, who looked genuinely surprised to see them

"What the hell? How did they find us here? I thought you said that no one can sense us if we are in Underworld, they weren't suppose to find us from there!" said Cronus

"We can't, we just happened to take a very lucky guess, after all, all bad guys hide out in the Underworld anyway" said Piper raising her head

"Good now it will be easier to kill you two off seeing you aren't with your Goddess sister" said Demetrius

Demetrius and Cronus then threw electricity and fire at Piper and Phoebe, but to Phoebe's and the Titan's shock, Piper raised her hand and accessed Electrokinesis, throwing her own stream of electricity; encountering their electricity and fire

"You are strong, but not still strong enough as you haven't declared yourselves as Goddesses yet" said Cronus confidently

"You are really…annoying!" shouted Piper and threw a force blast at them, which knocked them off their feet

"Retreat to their home, we can attack the others" said Demetrius and they vanished

"Ugh! I can't believe this, there is a limit of cowardice! I mean seriously, this is the second time they ran with tail between their legs. But they did say they are going to the Manor so lets head there" said Phoebe annoyed with the Titans retreating

"You can keep em busy in the Manor and then I can go and fetch Chris and Paige from where ever they are" said Phoebe turning to Piper

"Uh…you might want to hold onto that thought for a while" said Piper

"What? Why?" asked Phoebe confused

"Because overpowering them both at the same time weakened me too much I don't even have the strength to leave" Piper said tired

"WHAT?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Charmed

Chapter 6

"But-but, you can't be you are the strongest Goddess we have, we need you" she said shocked because the Titans would be going after their sister and Piper is the strongest

"No kidding Phoebe, but I can't, not have be tired, if I had the energy I would go after them" said Piper tiredly

"Wow, well there has to be something we can do" said Phoebe panicking

"You don't say…" she said dryly "I'm not exactly happy I'm going to be stuck in the Underworld!" said Piper

"Okay…I'm going to go and fetch Leo" said Phoebe

"What? No! You are not leaving me alone here" said Piper angrily "Use your beaming to teleport us both" she suggested

"I want to honey, but I can't, I don't know how to teleport us both" said Phoebe

Piper groaned at thought of not being able to help her family while they were in danger

"Okay, okay, sit, I guess we are go to have to think of something …" trailed Phoebe thinking

"Phoebe, hurry up!" shouted Piper angrily

"Right, I'm getting distracted, its okay honey…that it!" Phoebe yelled suddenly

"Phoebe what" asked Piper

"Well you're the Goddess of Earth and Nature right?" Piper nodded "Well the Underworld maybe a different plane but it has Earthly qualities, so focus and try taking energy from around us" thinking that since the love of the men from the auction seemed to make her stronger maybe a similer thing will work for Piper

Piper shrugged but tried anyway "It's working!" she shouted a few moments later, hoping she would gain enough strength soon and wouldn't be too late to save her family.

 **Meanwhile**

Chris, Paige and Leo were looking around in the Heavens or 'Elder Land' as it is sometimes called.

"Any sign?" asked Paige looking around alertly in case they were hiding

"If there were any, we would have the signs by now" said Chris, snapping as he was getting impatient, he wanted to deal with the Titans as soon as possible. The sooner they get this done, the better it will be because then he can start to focus on saving his brother and the Titans will be gone from his future.

"Okay, okay, calm down Mr. Snappy Pants" said Paige and Chris rolled his eyes

"Sorry" said Chris remorsefully "But I want to get this over with very quickly"

"Why?" asked Leo curious

In fact, he had the most reasons to end this, his wife and his child was at stake. But he didn't understand why this new witch-whitelighter hybrid was so anxious to finish of the Titans

"Because…the Titans aren't the only thing I have come to change, to change the future for better" said Chris

"What else is worse than the Titans?" asked Paige

"You'd be surprised" said Chris scoffing

"Well…what is it? What is the other reason you came to the past?" asked Leo curiously and suspiciously

"I can't tell you, future consequences" said Chris, after thinking about how to stop their questions, realising they had forgotten his earlier mentions of a new source. He knew the current events had distracted them so much they forgot.

"What? You expect our help without telling us what we are helping you with?" said Paige

"How'd you know I'll need your help?" asked Chris suprised she knew he'd need their help

"Well you did Time Travel and land in our house so I'm assuming, it'll involve us and you'll need our help" analysed Paige

"You'd be surprised how involved…" muttered Chris under his breath, now knowing her war Goddess powers helped her figure it out

"But I still can't tell you, it will change too much about the future" he said

"Darn it…Chris, what do you" started Paige but she was cut off when a white light surrounded Leo, it was bright and it seemed to hum as well.

Paige and Chris were surprised and after few minutes, the light dissipated. It left Leo, as he looked before but he looked different somehow, more magnified.

"Okay…what was that?" asked Paige

"I don't know…" trailed Leo confused

"You okay?" asked Paige to Leo

"Uh yeah fine, although I kind of feel...different" said Leo confused, clearly not understanding what happened

While Paige was also confused Chris had realised that thanks to the combined time Leo had been in the Heavens his powers had been enhanced, and like in his timeline Leo had become an elder.

He knew that Leo was going to become one because he had lied earlier, as he was part witch part elder not part whitelighter like he told them.

"Okay... can we leave now? It's kind of creepy and the Titans aren't here anyway…" trailed Paige looking around to make sure

Leo nodded, just as the three of them got ready to go back to the Manor, he stopped and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Chris looking at Leo's current expression, which wasn't a good indication

"I have a bad feeling, I think that Piper could be in danger…" said Leo as he frowned and squinted his eyes

"Why can you sense her?" asked Paige looking at her brother in law

"No, I can't sense her because she is in Underworld but I think she is weakening, I don't know why, I just have a gut feeling" trailed Leo, wondering why his gut was saying she was weakening

Chris's eyes went wide at that, despite his dislike of his father, Leo's instincts when it came to Piper were usually right, one usually sensed when the other was in danger though it had failed when Piper had been injured on his 14th birthday and she died.

Thinking of it, his eyes darkened and he shook his head to shake off the memories. If Leo could sense Piper getting weaker without actually sensing her, that meant she could be in danger.

"We don't have time" said Chris, wanting to check on Piper but resisting "Why don't we go back to the house, then if we find nothing check on Piper?" said Chris

Leo wanted to argue but knew the Titans needed finding, he nodded and all three of them teleported in the Halliwell Manor.

When the trio reached the Manor, they were surprised to see Demetrius and Cronus in the Manor.

Chris's eyes went wide and he used his telekinesis to throw them away from them, though he knew that as Titans he would not be able to hurt them due to the huge power difference.

It worked and they were sent backwards, though Demetrius and Cronus got up quickly unaffected.

"We are going to smash you just like we did with that Earth and Nature Goddess" said Cronus

' _What are you on about Cronus? We couldn't even touch the oldest Goddess, she attacked her, very hard might I add'_ Demetrius projected his thoughts to Cronus

' _I know but they don't know, I'm thinking if we can flair their temper by bluffing, then we might gain advantage over them'_ thought Cronus and Demetrius understood

Paige, Leo and Chris gasped in horror at that, the horror overcoming Chris' knowledge that if she was dead he would have ceased to exist.

"But that's not possible, she-she has Goddess power" said Chris, not wanting to accept it

"But they haven't declared themselves as Goddesses, so you are still weak to our powers" said Cronus smirking

Leo's eyes widened in fear at that

"I'm gonna go and try to find Piper" said Leo, fear evident and Paige nodded.

Leo was going to orb out but he didn't get the chance because Demetrius threw bolt of Electricity towards Paige. Chris instinctively pushed Paige away but instead of being hit, Piper was there with Phoebe next to Paige.

Paige and Leo both cried for Piper but to everyone's shock, the electricity didn't even affect Piper or injure her, Piper seemed to immune to the electricity.

Demetrius and Cronus gasped in disbelief

"But-but, that's impossible! She hasn't declared herself as a Goddess and isn't in my level of power, how the hell is she not affected?" said Demetrius stunned, but he didn't know how wrong he was.

Chris, Leo, Phoebe and Paige looked astonished as well, because not only was Piper alive but seemed different, stronger more amplified.

' _Why is she so powerful know compared to earlier?'_ thought Chris confused

Piper then raised her hands, as soon as she did the ground started shaking. This startled Paige, Leo, Demetrius and Cronus. Suddenly the ground, underneath Demetrius and Cronus, started opening.

Before Demetrius and Cronus could teleport away, Paige used her trident to electrify them while tapping into the power of three to amplify her electricity and pushed them over the edge, literally as they fell in the hole.

Piper raised her hands and closed the earth.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Charmed

Chapter 7

After the destruction of the Titans silence reigned in the Manor for a few moments before the it was broken by Paige.

"Huh, why didn't we do that earlier?" asked Paige looking at Chris who shrugged slightly, surprised at his family's display of power

"Because none of you had declared yourselves gods yet" said Chris turning back and looking at Piper wondering when she had declared herself a god

"Well, that was...quick" said Leo, shaking his head at how easily the Titans were vanquished but still relieved none the less

"So does this mean we can give back our Goddess powers?" asked Paige eager to return to her witch and whitelighter powers and normal- _ish_ life

"Yes" said Leo with a sigh of relief

"Thank god they're gone, one evil stopped one more to go" said Chris in relief, muttering the last part under his breath

"You're welcome" responded Piper, her almost instant response told the others that she had declared herself a god

"When and why did you declare yourself a god" asked Paige hoping that the powers wouldn't consume her sister

"I think when she sensed something happening to Leo" said Phoebe when Piper didn't answer

"She said something about Leo...being an elder, she seemed blank but angry" Phoebe continued wondering what Piper had meant

"What I sensed was Leo, I sensed him becoming an elder" said Piper sounding angry

Leo, Paige and Phoebe all gasped at what she said, Leo and Paige realised that Leo glowing in the heavens must have been him becoming an elder.

This made them sad as they knew that elders were not allowed to live on Earth so Leo and Piper couldn't just go back to being a married couple, as Leo would have to leave.

After another few moments of silence Piper suddenly turned to Chris, remembering that he is from the future.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" said Piper her question causing the others to turn to Chris

"Yes" said Chris knowing he was going to have to explain

"Then why didn't you do anything about it" asked Paige upset

Chris looked at his parents and aunts looking at him, he sighed "Because Leo was meant to be an elder"

"That doesn't answer the question" said Piper

"I came only to things that were _not meant to be_ " answered Chris emphasising the last words

"How do you know it was meant to be?" asked Leo causing Chris to turn to him

"Leo, in my future you became an elder my being here did not change that" said Chris

After another short silence Chris turned to the sisters "The world needs forces of good to watch over it, can you think of a purer source of good than Leo" he asked raising an eyebrow knowing that they wouldn't deny it

Silence once again reigned in the house as Leo looked resigned, Phoebe and Paige upset and Piper was upset and very angry. As the silence grew as did Piper's anger she then sent Chris flying, Leo ran to check Chris as Piper disappeared in a whirl of wind.

 **A Short time later**

"Thank you" Paige said in relief as the goddess powers left her "Back to normal"

"You're welcome" said Leo while thinking ' _To destroy the titans I had to tie the goddess powers to the power of three and until Piper returns her powers you still technically have them and the goddess natures Paige'_ ,he chose not to add that out loud however as while true the powers were basically dormant.

Paige then sat next to Phoebe ,who having return her powers before Paige, was scrying for Piper "Any sign of her" asked Paige

"No none" answered Phoebe frustrated dropping the scrying crystal

"How is future boy" asked Paige to Leo who was by the window were a storm was howling

Leo turned to them and walked closer "He should be okay but he will need time to heal, I put him in the other room to rest up" responded Leo nodding towards the patio were Chris was resting up

Paige nodded in answer and opened her mouth to speak again when a sudden smashing sound interrupted her as tree branch was smashed straight through the window.

"Whoa!" said Phoebe and jumped startled "Where did this storm even come from" she asked

"It did appear quite suddenly" mused Paige suspiciously before the answer came to her and she realised "Guys do you remember when the titans awoke it started affecting the weather" she asked

Leo and Phoebe both nodded before she continued "Well Piper is a goddess and she is very angry so maybe she is causing this storm" she suggested

Phoebe thought and it made a lot of sense to her "Okay but how does that help us find her"

"Well if she is this angry she would probably go where she can see all the destruction..." said Paige trailing off as Leo and Phoebe nodded in understanding

They then all turned to look at the map where the scrying crystal was laid on top of a hill near the golden gate bridge, the top of the hill being the highest place in the city...

* * *

 **A/N : I was reading my story when I noticed a lot of grammatical errors, so I fixed them and decided to re-post.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaim : I own nothing of Charmed

Chapter 8

 **Somewhere in San Fransisco**

Currently there was a huge storm raging not just San Fransisco but was currently raging over all of America and was spreading to every other part of the world.

On the highest point in San Francisco were the storm had started there was a women- or rather a Goddess-standing, her powers combined with her rage, sadness and desperation was the cause behind the huge storm ravaging the country and spreading further as her emotions became more and more out of control.

She then raised her arms out each side of herself causing the storm to spread even more and increase in intensity as the storm caused more and more damage to buildings, cars, walls and anything else in the storms destructive path.

Behind her appeared two sets of orbs as her sisters appeared to try and calm their raging sister, both were dressed in thick hooded coats with thick gloves and boots and both holding umbrellas to try and keep warm in the storm.

"Piper!" shouted Paige and Phoebe causing her sister to lower her arms and tilt her head to them

"What?" barked Piper in anger though her sisters could hear the undercurrents of saddness

"Piper you need to stop" yelled Paige needing to shout to be heard over the rain

"Why...Leo is leaving me, so why should I stop" her voice filled with rae power

"Beacause...Wyatt needs you" said Phoebe struggling to stay standing as she spoke, causing Piper to freeze at her son's name

"If you don't stop you will be consumed by the powers" added Paige

"Piper...do not let the powers take Wyatt's mother from him" shouted Phoebe, her voice filled with emotion

After a moment of silence Piper raised her hands causing the storm to calm, still raging but nowhere near as much as before.

She flicked her wrist at her sisters shielding them from the storm and freezing her sisters in place-though her ability to freeze didn't work on her sisters usually-with her godly enhanced witch powers she could freeze anyone no matter who they were.

 **At the Manor**

The manor was completely quiet until whirls appeared as Piper teleported into her room, she quickly checked Wyatt who was sleeping peacefully, seeing he was fine she entered her room closing the door on her way out. She waved her hand over the door stopping people and sounds from entering his room.

"Leo!" she bellowed as soon as she re-entered her room

After a moment of silence she realised the other elders were stopping him, annoyed she waved her hand pulling Leo out of the heavens.

"Piper-what..." Leo trailed after Piper raised her hand for silence, she waved her hand again creating a shield completely blocking anyone from entering or looking into the room including the nosy elders

"Why Leo" said Piper with tears down her cheeks as she finally allowed herself to cry

"I don't have a choice, you know what I would choose if I did" Leo replied now crying himself

"Piper...I am officially an elder now... this maybe the last time we will see each" cried Leo as both their faces were covered in tears

She responded by hugging him tightly, he hugged her back just as tightly as the sadness fully hit them. They pulled back slightly to embrace in a kiss filled with passion, desperation and love.

They fell onto the bed together as they began to undress each other, they forgot about eveyrthing-the past, the future, the entire world-everything forgotten. All they remembered was each other and the fact that this maybe the last time they would ever make love again.

 **The Next Morning**

They woke together the next morning and once they were dressed they stood in front of each other.

"I may have to leave but know not matter how much time passes and no matter what happens I will _always_ love you" said Leo hugging her once last time

She buried her face in his neck and cried and as her goddess powers and that of her sisters finally and completely returned where they came from and freeing her sisters from their frozen state

"Goodbye" They said before Leo orbed away to the elders who were calling him

As soon as Leo entered the heavens he told the other elders he wanted to spend one last night on Earth which they were not happy about but understood and accepted for saving them.

They began to decide who would replace Leo as the charmed one's whitelighter and what to do with the boy from future Chris, but before they could decide they were all frozen in place, as were all beings in Heaven, the Underworld and everyone in the universe was frozen.

All frozen except for two beings, one the being that had frozen everything and the other being a Halliwell.

 **Manor**

After finally recovering Christopher Perry Halliwell awoke and the first thing he did was sense the others, after that he knew that they had returned his mother to a mortal witch once more.

He stood up with a smile which vanished as he began to glow with a blindingly bright light, once the light died down he felt different, he felt that a part of him that always felt empty was finally whole.

Along with he felt power in himself, power that went far beyond his original powers and he was scared when he could not find its limit. He was about to find out that he was now _the_ most powerful being in all the _Omniverse_.

The only physical sign of his new power was that his eyes that had been a deep green colour changed to a slightly-dark gold colour, though he would later realise they would become brighten when he used his power

"What just-" he stopped speaking when he noticed golden lights appear in front of his eyes,

"You're an Angel of Destiny" he said to the man who appeared who shook his head with a smile

"No Christopher I am not _an_ _Angel of_ Destiny" he said with emphasis

"I _am_ Destiny"

The End

 **A/N : I** _ **may**_ **do a season 6 sequel but not for a while and only if I get enough responses asking for a sequel**


End file.
